


Vaako's Senses

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako in the dark, on his knees with two mystery lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaako's Senses

His throat was raw. Both cocks had been battering into him for what felt like hours. It wasn’t enough. The room was dark and Vaako was on his hands and knees. The room was so dark in fact that he felt his other senses heighten in the absence of even a pin prick of light.

Vaako’s sense of smell told him of the others’ arousal and need for him. The smell of come hung heavy in the room, he could smell his own as well as theirs. Then there was the smell of each man’s body, pushed deeply into his nostrils with every thrust of a cock into his hungry, wanting mouth. One man smelled like desperation, raw and needy. The other smelled like the pussy he had fucked the night before. He must have fucked her hard to still carry her scent. Knowing his lover was in such high demand made his own cock even harder.

Going hand in hand with smell was taste and OH how that was Vaako’s favorite. When the pussy flavored cock pushed its way in mouth his cock had pulsed and he came all over his stomach and the floor upon which he was kneeling. He roared through his orgasm until the man cut off his air supply with his thrusting cock, later Vaako came again, violently when the man’s come mixed with the taste of the woman’s pussy on his tongue, the lovers reunited again in Vaako’s mouth. He was treated to the taste of his own come as the second man had been jacking his cock as the first fucked his mouth. He lapped his juices from the other man’s hand in long, slow passes, enjoying the way his own flavor danced across his tongue, his cock stiffening once again.

The second man replaced the first in front of his face and offered his cock to Vaako’s needy mouth. His skin was bitter, almost too hot in his mouth. It ceased to matter later, when the cock began pulsing, thick, salty and alive into his mouth. His cock twitched and quick hand grabbed the base of his own cock to keep him from shooting again. He yelled in frustration as the hand tightened more on his too hard dick.

Touch was the sense that married them all together. Vaako felt the velvet heat of one cock brush his lips, begging for entry, while he felt hard fingers bruising into his hips from behind, the blunt head of that man’s cock stroking against his pucker. “Take me.” He demanded. Vaako screamed when the man obeyed. The second man took advantage of Vaako’s roar and shoved himself into his hot, greedy mouth.

Vaako was complete, whole again, filled at both ends. It was glorious, fucking otherworldly. The men moved in sync with each other, one plunging in, one withdrawing. Joined moans rose up and filled the air around them.

Both men suddenly changed tempo and Vaako started to keen in his throat as the cocks began to pound his body harder, faster, deeper. His mind screamed, more, More, MORE, YES, YES and then he thought no more. The rhythm of the dance and his body’s responses swept him away. He gave himself over to the cock pounding relentlessly into his ass. It occasionally grazed past his sweet spot and he howled around the cock pistoning in and out of his mouth as the other man’s balls continued slapping against his own. He kept humming low in his throat and the vibrations from his voice spurred on that man’s climax; gouts of thick, salty come filled his throat and coated his tongue. He moaned at the exquisite flavor floating across his tongue. He held the come in his mouth, enjoying the weight and texture for as long as he was able. The man backed out of his mouth and Vaako felt cold, alone, even though his ass was full to bursting with the second cock.

Vaako felt a hot hand on his cock, stroking him in concert with the deep thrusts in his burning ass. Faster and harder, they moved in concert together until Vaako felt the man pulse inside him and Vaako was screaming his own release, screaming until his voice cracked and he had to breathe deep or pass out. When the last aftershock passed, the man withdrew and wiped his cock head against Vaako’s bare ass cheek.

He heard both men walk to the door and slip outside, Vaako squinted as the room was momentarily lit from the ambient light outside his own room. As the door closed him in once again in his palace of solitude, he collapsed to the floor, sated, satisfied, happy.

Until tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, let's see one lover tastes bitter and the other tastes of another woman? I wonder if one wears command gold, the other medical blue?
> 
> This is also my maiden voyage into three-way sex. I have a sneaking suspicion there is more to come...literally!
> 
> Let's hear if you would like more Vaako!


End file.
